Prior to the present invention, painters have experienced the renown difficulty of finding appropriate places and spaces and supports for canvas frames particularly during intermittent storage thereof while temporarily working on other canvases, and after completion with the painting of a canvas, with the ever present dangers of puncture of the canvas and/or the damaging of the painting on the canvas, with the result that too often the artist's environment takes on an appearance of a cluttered and disorderly work room. Also, often it is desirable to make the painted canvases readily available without having to unpile a stack thereof. There have existed racks prior to the present invention, but often such are avoided because they take up too much needed space during periods when the rack is not needed, and the excessive bulk of the rack makes its storage most inconvenient or impossible. Also, the bulk thereof eliminates the possibility of easy transport thereof to areas of display of the paintings. Also, the great mass thereof in the past has not made transport thereof an easy matter.